


Nothing Important Happened Today

by WroteTheWayOut



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Just a random thing, M/M, cute kitten, rly rly random
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9017941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroteTheWayOut/pseuds/WroteTheWayOut
Summary: Hamilton es alérgico a los gatos. Madison está enfermo, de nuevo.
Simplemente algo muy random que escribí como regalo de navidad.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarwoodByers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarwoodByers/gifts).



> Este es el regalo de navidad que escribí para @MrChorreras aka Aaron Burr, sir aka mi novio aka el tonto que me llama Charles Lee (?)
> 
> Feliz navidad, love.

El pequeño gato se escabulló en la oficina del Secretario del Tesoro y decidió sentarse en medio de ella, lamiendo su pequeña y peluda pata con parsimonia. Una serie de estornudos comenzaron a inundar dicha oficina, llegando a escucharse por todo el pasillo.

Y entonces, risas.

―Se los dije. ― el Senador Burr miró a los otros dos hombres, que seguían riendo como si hubieran escuchado la mejor broma del mundo.

Los insultos no tardaron en llegar.

―Jefferson, Madison, Burr. No sé por qué no me sorprende. ― Alexander Hamilton miró a los tres sujetos con los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos y los anteojos a medio camino de su tabique. ―¡No tenías derecho a contárselos!

―No sabía que fuera un secreto de estado.

―¡Lo es si se trata de esos dos! ― y entonces regresó a su oficina dando un fuerte portazo, no sin antes sacar al pequeño gatito con la mayor delicadeza que pudo. Después de todo, el pobre animal no tenía la culpa.

―Creo que alguien dormirá en el sofá hoy. ― el Secretario de Estado continuó riéndose, esta vez de Aaron.

―Sí, Hamilton. Siempre duerme en el sofá. Creo que puedo contar con los dedos de una sola mano las noches que hemos dormido en la misma cama desde que vivimos juntos.

―Oh, eso habla muy mal de tu…

―¡Jefferson!

La discusión fue interrumpida por Madison, que comenzó a toser violentamente. Thomas se giró con rostro preocupado y apoyó una mano en su hombro. ―¿Tomaste tu medicina hoy?

―Claro que sí, sabes que siempre la tomo.

―No siempre. ― James no respondió, simplemente continuó tosiendo. ― Vamos, te llevaré a casa para que puedas descansar.

Burr observó en silencio como ambos se iban, Jefferson manteniendo siempre el contacto. Fue entonces cuando un pequeño maullido lo distrajo y, al mirar hacia el suelo, vio al pequeño gatito.

― Hola pequeño. ― el abogado lo alzó en brazos y le sonrió al pequeño animal. Su pelaje era naranja con pequeñas motas blancas, con unos ojos enormes que lo miraban como sorprendido. ― Hamilton seguramente te asustó con sus gritos, ¿verdad? Siempre hace eso. Por eso tengo varios tapones, normalmente. ― jamás se hubiera mudado con el caribeño de no poseer más de un par de tapones para los oídos. Había veces en las que simplemente quería dejar de escucharlo. Aaron había aprendido a la fuerza que sí, una persona podía hablar más de seis horas seguidas sin cansarse. El problema, por supuesto, era que nadie en su sano juicio podía escuchar tanta palabrería seguida por tanto tiempo.

Y lamentablemente para Burr, él tenía que fingir que sí podía soportarla. Todo porque Alexander había puesto esos estúpidos ojos de cachorro mojado al pedirle que se mudara con él. La peor decisión de su vida.

El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y su mirada se desvió del pequeño gatito al pequeño hombre que salía de su oficina. Vestido con su habitual chaqueta verde -Aaron había descubierto al mudarse con él que en realidad tenía unas cinco chaquetas iguales, por esa razón parecía que nunca se cambiaba- y ya sin sus anteojos, Alexander se asomó para mirar a todos lados.

―¿Ya se fueron? ― Burr no respondió, ya que era evidente. ― ¿Por qué tuviste que decírselo? Ahora no dejarán de molestarme.

―No es como si tu no tuvieras nada con lo qué contraatacar.

―¡Ese no es el punto, Burr!

―Pareces un gnomo enojado cada vez que te pones así.

Y ese comentario no hizo más que fruncir aún más el ceño de Hamilton, a la vez que sus orejas se enrojecían. ¿Vergüenza o enfado? El senador estaba completamente seguro de que el caribeño carecía de lo primero, por lo que seguramente se trataba de puro enfado. Sin embargo, pronto pareció dejar de lado dicho enfado, porque se acercó a Aaron y le hizo una seña para que bajara al suelo al gato. Burr alzó una ceja extrañado, y lo que hizo en lugar de bajar al animal fue alejarlo tan solo un poco de su rostro y del de Alex.

―Creo que lo adoptaré. ― Burr era definitivamente una persona gatuna, por lo que tener al felino de mascota lo haría muy feliz.

La mano derecha de Washigton dejó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios y luego volvió a su oficina.

―De acuerdo, pero hoy duermes tú en el sofá.

***

Una vez en la casa que ambos compartían, Jefferson intentó por todos los medios que James Madison, el testarudo y malhumorado James Madison, se quedara en la cama y tomara sus medicinas correspondientes.

―Te he dicho que estoy bien, Thomas.

―Y yo te digo que no lo estás. ¿Y sabes qué? Tienes que hacerme caso porque pronto seré presidente.

―Eso no tiene ningún tipo de sentido. ― y hubiera continuado quejándose, si no hubiera sido por la tos que volvió a azotarlo.

El Secretario de Estado terminó de acomodar las mantas alrededor del cuerpo de su mejor amigo y pareja para después ir en busca de las medicinas.

James se enfermaba seguido. Su salud era demasiado frágil y a decir verdad, a Jefferson le preocupaba su destino de no existir la medicina moderna. Trastorno inmunodepresor, le habían dicho los médicos, producto de años de estrés y de someter su cuerpo a condiciones insalubres de vida. Y todo para graduarse de la universidad en dos años. Thomas no lo conocía en esa época, pero aún lo regañaba por eso. ¿Cómo había podido hacerse eso a sí mismo? Y sí, sabía que su compañero de staff, Hamilton, hacía prácticamente lo mismo, pero detestaba al caribeño y sabía que era idiota. Madison era inteligente y… era probablemente una de las pocas personas en el mundo a las cuales quería.

No iba a darse el lujo de verlo perecer.

Una vez tuvo las pastillas adecuadas preparadas, regresó a la habitación y se sentó al lado del enfermo en la cama. ― Aquí tienes. ― se las entregó, junto con un vaso de agua, y Madison las tomó sin decir nada.

―Deberías regresar al trabajo, yo estaré bien.

―¿Y soportar a Hamilton y su ridícula alergia a los gatos? No, gracias. Prefiero soportar tus quejidos.

―Thomas…― no supo si James quería decirle algo o simplemente llamar su atención, porque lo que hizo a continuación fue apegarse por completo a él y dejar un suave beso en su mejilla. Era extraño que él iniciara aquel tipo de contacto, por lo que el ex embajador de Francia sabía que aquello era lo más cercano a un “gracias” y un “te quiero” que podía llegar a expresar Madison.

Y él estaba bien con eso. No por nada había elegido estar con él y no con alguien más. ― Lo sé. ― respondió simplemente, sonriéndole.


End file.
